gayyafandomcom-20200213-history
Masterlist
The Ultimate Gay YA Reading List Books are seperated by orientation, and listed alphabetically by the authors last name. GAY One Man Guy by Michael Barakiva Vintage: A Ghost Story by Steve Berman Love in the Time of Global Warming by Francesca Lia Block The Perks of Being a Wallflower by Steven Chbosky The Difference Between You and Me by Madaleine George King of the Screwups, by K.L. Going Will Grayson, Will Grayson by John Green and David Levithan Boy Meets Boy by David Levithan Love is a Higher Law by David Levithan Wide Awake by David Levithan The Realm of Possibilty by David Levithan Two Boys Kissing by David Levithan Ink Exchange by Melissa Marr Caught in the Crossfire by Juliann Rich Searching for Grace by Juliann Rich Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe by Benjamin Alire Saenz Boyfriends with Girlfriends by Alex Sanchez The God Box by Alex Sanchez Fan Art by Sarah Tregay Asher's Fault by Elizabeth Wheeler Street Dreams by Tama Wise Made of Stars by Kelley York Hushed by Kelley York Openly Straight, by Bill Konigsberg - LESBIAN Great by Sara Benincasa The Difference Between You and Me by Madeleine George Being Emily by Rachel Gold No One Needs to Know by Amanda Grace Silhouette of a Sparrow by Molly Beth Griffin The Bermudez Triangle by Maureen Johnson The Cutting Room Floor by Dawn Klehr Everything Leads to You by Nina LaCour The Realm of Possibility by David Levithan Wide Awake by David Levithan Ash by Malinda Lo Huntress by Malinda Lo Between Mom and Jo by Julie Anne Peters Lies My Girlfriend Told Me by Julie Anne Peters She Loves You, She Loves You Not by Julie Anne Peters The Will of the Empress by Tamora Pierce Her Name in the Sky by Kelly Quindlen Boyfriends with Girlfriends by Alex Sanchez Far From You by Tess Sharpe The Summer I Wasn't Me by Jessica Verdi The Undying Apathy of Imogen Shroud by Ben White - BISEXUAL The Bremudez Triangle by Maureen Johnson The Summer Prince by Alaya Dawn Johnson Adaptation by Malinda Lo Inheritance by Malinda Lo a+e 4ever (graphic novel) by Ilike Merey Boyfriends With Girlfriends by Alex Sanchez Far From You by Tess Sharpe Grasshopper Jungle by Andrew Smith Coda by Emma Trevayne - PANSEXUAL Love in the Time of Global Warming by Francesa Lia Block - ASEXUAL Quicksilver by R.J. Anderson Guardian of the Dead by Karen Healey - INTERSEX Pantomime by Laura Lam - TRANSGENDER I am J by Chris Beam The Coldest Girl in Coldtown by Holly Black Love in the Time of Global Warming by Francesca Lia Block Freakboy by Kristin Elizabeth Clark Beautiful Music for Ugly Children by Kirstin Cronn-Mills Being Emily by Rachel Gold Two Boys Kissing by David Levithan Luna by Julie Anne Peters Bloodhound by Tamora Pierce Parrotfish by Ellen Wittlinger - GENDERQUEER Brooklyn Burning by Steve Brezenoff Pantomime by Laura Lam Everyday by David Levithan - POLYAMOROUS Ink Exchange by Melissa Marr Radiant Shadows by Melissa Marr - UNIDENTIFIED The Difference Between You and Me by Madaleine George